Vol.4 Chapter 10
This is the tenth chapter of the fourth volume of the Dakaretai manga. On set Junta is praised after the filming of him using the potter’s wheel is complete for the scene. Though there were some problems on the first day, he notes the shooting went smoothly afterwards. Handed a towel by someone nearby, Junta feels as always it is peaceful on the movie set. That is except for the gaze piercing him; it is from Takato wide eyed glaring directly at the back of Junta. Slowly turning round, Junta thinks even Takato’s smile when their eyes meet seems somewhat forced recently. Wondering what he has done to Takato, the director calls for the next scene with Tooru’s room to begin and for Takato to be on standby. As he passes by him, Junta remembers what Takato said when he thought he was by himself, namely that it has been a long time since he met an eyesore like him. Thinking that he never really lingered on his own feelings before, Junta felt that words of Takato’s hit him more than expected. He views a document on Retinitus Pigmentosa, a condition that affects the eyes. Told that is Takato’s he is given his script with the table having been cleared for the gifts from a sponsor. Junta finds it unexpected to find so much reference materials in Takato’s script. He is told that as well as pulling off great acting like it is nothing, Takato is also famous for all the details he incorporates into the character he is playing. Furthermore, he also memorises the script before hand. Takato listens as a script writer wants to change part of a script as he is further described as a workaholic as Junta observes Takato asking how he would like to change it. Junta is also regarded as the same, about doing things and making them look easy. The scriptwriter wants to go with the original novel, and that is fine with Takato he has read it, as Junta remarks that he is different, Takato is not someone like him. He wonders if that is the reason why he tends to follow Takato with his eyes. Remembering that his neck was pale, Junta is suddenly embraced by the company president who tells him he looks appealing even when he is eating absent-mindedly. Handed a drink by an aide, and having his hands rubbed by the president, Junta is asked how the work environment is, and if he is sure he has not been pestered by that brainless producer. The producer himself has not come to work since the first day of the shooting, it seems like he is too frightened of Takato. The president is then asked by Junta what his view of Takato is, not including his personal feelings. The president describes him as like a model student that gets full scores on every subject. He does not especially stand out in a specific subject, and is the type that is balanced overall. Takato also has the advantage as his career is long and so understands the viewers and how to use himself effectively. Junta’s interest is further piqued upon hearing that Takato is just so impeccable, and out of all the young actors he is on a different level. The president does pick up on that it is the first time Junta has asked about someone. He reacts strongly to the thought that Junta must have been bullied by Takato, though Junta assures him that is not the case, he just feels that he genuinely respects him as a senior. The president is aghast, he dismisses Takato as nothing, that Junta must bring an end to him reigning as most desired man for so long. Taguchi arrives in the office, to find the president holding Junta as he tells him that there has been an offer for a soft drink commercial and is perfect for Junta's image. Seizing the president he pulls him back. Walking along the pavement, Junta considers the commercial, as he looks up to see one of Takato himself on a large TV screen. The advertisement concerns a music player and headphones and Junta pays attention that to Takato slowly opening his eyes is as natural as breathing, and guesses his next move of looking this way. Everything he does answers the expectations of the viewer charming them, he gives want Junta wants. Junta notices girls nearby have noticed him and smiles at them to their delight. Thinking what is it he wants, and where does this yearning come from for it is a foreign feeling stirring within him. On set Junta reads his lines, that he likes him and so will stay by his side. Speaking to his co-star he reads the script that one day he will be unable to see her and the works she makes. Natsume plays Hinata with Junta as Kousuke as the characters kiss one another and the scene is complete. Smiling to himself, Junta thinks now is about the time the usual stare is going to come, however as he turns, Takato is looking away. As the next filming location is discussed, Junta pays no heed as he is completely puzzled by Takato’s lack of stare, thinking that it may be a new pattern. Entering a van, Junta announces his presence yet no one is here, except for Takato who sits alone at the back. They thank each other for their hard work on set, and thinking internally Junta feels it would be awkward if he sat too far away, so decides to take the plunge as he asks if he can sit next to Takato. Though he says to go ahead, Junta thinks he really did not like that. Nervously stating that he may have come too early, Takato replies that he was thinking of taking a short nap. As he is told he is not blaming him for the disturbance, Junta thinks it is really awkward and maybe he should use this opportunity to ask him if he did something Takato did not like, he has to apologize. As he begins to speak, Takato interjects with the line “I like him”, he has memorised other people’s lines as well and he helps Junta understand how to say the lines in question. Junta’s heart begins beating as he plays the female leads lines out in this practice. At the point where the character is to pull her into an embrace, Junta does not hide his emotion just as Takato advised not to hide his feelings and Junta almost reaches to Takato before he ends the practice by stating that was much better than a while ago. Takato explains that the way Junta acts does not fit him, more so recently and does not know that he has been influenced by. He is more suited to act from his emotions than calculation, and Takato is frustrated that they way Junta is now, it is such a waste of talent. Junta can only voice what is it that he himself wants, before thanking Takato. Deciding to sleep until they reach the location, Junta watches him and thinks Takato drags out a side of him that even he never knew about. He wonders what kind of person is Takato. For the final shoot, the script writer needs them to get wet in a rain shoot, and Takato is sure they can perfect it with one take. It is the first time Junta feels that he wants to act. Playing out the scene, Junta as Kousuke asks Takato who is playing Kamakura whether he is fine walking out at night. The director whispers that Junta has changed the atmosphere a bit, and should they stop them once before turning on the rain machine. The script writer says to let them continue as Takato Kamakura recognises Kousuke Junta by his voice as they discuss Hinata whilst off scene the water is prepared. Thinking as he thought it flows naturally, Junta wants to give it his all with Takato. Suddenly it is shouted for the water to stop, the nozzle at the end of the hose is broken but Junta is on top of Takato having endured the water raining down upon him. Towels are ordered to be brought out and Junta asks if Takato is okay. Looking down on him, Junta thinks there is a sound, of the sky stirring within his mind. It is a sound of a strong desire crawling under his skin as he leans closer to Takato. He thinks why he is so frightened, and making that expression, one of panic as Junta moves his mouth to Takato’s. Wondering if it because he hates him, the moment is ended with them being asked if they are okay as Takato pushes Junta off him. Saying that he is fine, and to take care of Junta, Takato moves away as Junta wonders what was he about to do. Alone in his room, Junta watches a movie and thinks if he was not interrupted he would have kissed Takato. Correcting himself, it was not something as gentle as a kiss it was an emotion he has never felt before, it was like he has become an animal. Thinking that Takato looked frightened for a moment, he wonders if he will be hated again. Noticing his reflection in the window he wonders is that what that person saw then as he remembers Takato’s face, that he saw the face of a man lusting for him. Characters *Junta Azumaya *Set assistant *Takato Saikou *Director *Man with glasses *Script writer *President Mitsuya Romio *Female Aide *Producer (envisioned) *Female Aide 2 *Taguchi *Female Aide 3 *Natsume